


Experiments

by MidnaDellarosa



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Blood and Injury, Cannibalism, Choking, Depression, F/M, Inspired by Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Killing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Suicide Attempt, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29046723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnaDellarosa/pseuds/MidnaDellarosa
Summary: You remembered walking home after a 12 hour shift at work, but that was all you remembered before you woke up, strapped to a table. You were then greeted by the infamous Herman Carter. He tells you that you were part of an experiment....an experiment that you did not expect.
Relationships: Herman Carter | The Doctor/Reader, Leatherface | Bubba "Junior" Sawyer/You, Michael Myers/Reader, Pyramid Head (Silent Hill)/Reader
Comments: 13
Kudos: 99





	1. Discipline

My head...it hurts...where was I? Did I hit my head? Was I drugged? What was happening? I woke up inside some room. Was it a lab of some kind? On my left was a desk, filled with documents. In front of me was charts and diagrams on the wall. Some I recognize in regular doctor offices...but some were...more disturbing. One diagram had some kind of helmet with nodes coming out of it. Before I could even analyze more, I heard screaming coming from outside of my room. It sounded like a man in pain. His blood-curling scream made my heart sank. Where the hell was I? I was walking home from work before everything just went...black. I tried to sit up and that’s when I realized that I was strapped to a table by hands and ankles. Then I really panicked. I try to yank free from my leather straps, but it was no use. Whoever got me like this had me in here tight. They didn’t want me to leave.

The screams continues until it suddenly stopped...then I heard footsteps...I closed my eyes shut and stayed perfectly still. I heard a door open and close. They were in the room now. Then i heard a chair. Was he sitting down? Then I felt him releasing my straps. Was he letting me go? Was this my chance to escape? No, let’s not be hasty. I felt myself getting lifted to point of sitting up. Then, my shirt got lifted. 

“Don’t struggle” I told myself.

They took off my shirt and bra. I felt very exposed. Then I noticed the room was really cold. Like freezer cold. Why? 

Then he strapped me again. I heard something open and close. Then I felt a very cold blade near my pelvis. 

Don’t move...don’t move

Then I felt my pants getting cut away and then my underwear. 

What was this person doing?

Then it was silent for a moment...

“For a person who doesn’t have a slightest clue on what’s happening, you are very cooperate...I know you are awake.”

I slowly open my eyes and see a tall dark man with a suit with wires coming out of his skin and the same helmet that I saw on the diagram on the wall....And I knew him

He was the infamous Herman Carter...but he was called The Doctor. He did many disturbing experiments, killing people in the process. He was truly twisted in the head. He took off his head gear and placed it on the desk. He was less terrifying without it, but he was still a killer. I tried to struggle again. Why was I even trying?

“You’re not going anywhere, my dear.” 

He put his hand on my face and had me look at him and he whispered

“I got you right where I want you...strapped and vulnerable to my every need.”

I pulled away my head away from his touch and gave him a mean look. I know it wasn’t going to intimidated him, but I wanted to let him know that I wasn’t scared, even though I was.

“Let me go!” I spat. 

He chuckled, “Like I told you, you’re not going to anywhere.”

“And why not? I have no reason to be here.”

“Oh but you do. You have a purpose here...I brought you here for a fulfilling reason...you’re my patient, my test subject, for an experiment that I longed to do.”

I was confused, yet disturbed. A test subject? I didn’t consent to this and i didn’t care for what it was, even though I was sure what the experiment. I want out. 

“I know who you are...and I know what you want from me. You think you are going to break me by shocking me with painful shocks? I have been through far worse.”

The Doctor gave me a stern look, “Oh how silly you are. While that is my speciality, this isn’t something I would like to do today...in fact, this is alot more...satisfying than that.” He gave me a wicked grin again.

Before I could speak, his hands explored my body, making me gasped in shock. The wires that was protruding his skin gave me little scratches as he did this. He started with my breasts all the way down to my hips. I shivered.

“For someone who is young, you have quite a body. Well-endowed breasts, a lovely hourglass figure and wide hips. I picked a fine subject.”

He then went between my legs which was already spread a little, enough where he could see my inner folds. 

“From what I can see, you have lovely lips.”

He then put a finger in me, which caused me to jump and tried to wiggle my hips away, but it wasn’t enough. I hold in my moans from his thick finger, exploring my insides.

“Very tight and flowing with juices. Either you barely had sex or you haven’t had sex at all. Either way...”

He paused as he takes his finger out of me and licks the juice off of it. I happened to gaze at his crotch and his cock was definitely erected, desperate to come out. I could tell he was big and thick, about 6in. He rubs himself and sees me looking at him

“You like what you see?” He chuckled.

He unbuckles and unzips his pants and slightly pulls it down, along with his boxers. Oh my god. It was super veiny and it was pulsating. It was more intimidating than it looked from when it was in its confinements. Precum was already oozing out of it as he strokes it slowly. I felt my face, getting hot and forced myself to look away. 

“Don’t be shy, my dear.” 

He yanked my head towards him again with his cock, inches near my face. I felt myself getting wet below, looking at it. I wanted it so bad, but was I really going to give myself to a killer? It was tempting, but was it worth? What does it mean for my morals? 

“Give my friend some attention.” He said, firmly.

I see that he was getting impatient. Maybe he won’t kill me if i gave him what he wants. I sighed and opened my mouth. He inserts it halfway in and then he unstraps one of my hands. 

“Don’t try anything or you’ll regret it.”

I didn’t need to hear it twice. I fully understood what would happened if I tried to bite his dick off or tried to escape. It was better to do this, sadly. 

I sucked him off slowly as I pumped him with my free hand. My eyes looked up at him, seeing that his eyes was closed and his chest was elevated from his breathing. He was clearly enjoying it.

I pulled away from his cock and start kissing his tip and softly biting it. I heard a gasp and then, a low groan. I did this for a couple of minutes. Then I began to suck him off again, this time, I tried to take him to the back of my throat. It became difficult for me to breath, but I managed to not pass out with the pace I was going. However, it wasn’t enough for the doctor. 

His cock was pulled out of my mouth and he unstrapped me from my bindings. The doctor then yanked me to the floor and forcefully start to fuck my throat. I definitely couldn’t breath and tears flowed from my eyes, but I hoped that he was going to cum soon so that I could recover. His moans turned into growls and he looked at me with a smirk. 

“Look at you. What a beautiful mess you are as I stuffed my cock down your pretty little throat.” 

His voice sounded lower than before. The doctor loved the fact that he was abusing me like this. However, it seemed like he was almost at his limit when he took his cock out and allowed me to breath again. I coughed alot and drool was dripping from the sides of my mouth.

Before I could even say anything, the doctor pinned me to the ground with him on top. He proceeds to take off his lab coat and unbutton his shirt

Well, shit...

I knew he was well-built, but for him to have a 6 pack was beyond my imagination of him. I’m even more flustered than I was before. 

“I have to say...you are quite more discipline than I thought...I might just keep you.”

The doctor teased me with his cock by rubbing my entrance and I tensed up. I don’t know how it was going to fit me. He was going to tear me apart...and it was going to hurt...

He slowly inserts himself into me and I almost screamed. I knew that the first time would hurt, but not like this. I didn’t think I would have sex with a killer either, but here I was, on his office floor, about to get pounded by him.

“So you were a virgin....as I predicted. This should be fun...as much as I would love to move, I’ll be nice. You tell me when I can move, but don’t keep me waiting...”

For him to be merciful to me was surprising, but at the same time, I really don’t want him to move. I was hoping for my first time to be with someone I cared about or even loved. I thought it would be romantic and it would occur in the bedroom with music or even lit candles. I knew I couldn’t escape from this. Besides the deed was already done. He took my virginity...I might as well endure the whole thing.

As the pain went away, I told him he could move. His face seemed very eager to get started, but he started off slow. I felt pleasure going up and down my spine. I closed my mouth to suppressed the moans, but the doctor didn’t like that. 

“I wanna hear you.” He groaned.

Suddenly, I felt a jolt of pain all over my body, which caused me to scream. I breathe heavily and then I looked up in fear of the doctor. He was laughing manically and then I knew what happened...he shocked me. 

His pace became more brutal and his grunts and moans became more apparent. I didn’t want to enjoy this, but I did. I was moaning and i wrapped my legs around the doctor’s waist. He reacted by wrapping his muscular arms around my waist. The pleasure became more and more unbearable. Why was this turning me on so much? 

“Ooh...Doctor....”

He looked at me as he slowed down a little. His eyes became dark as if something took over him.

“Say my name...” he growled.

I heard that saying someone’s name during sex can send them over the edge...but how much? I was scared to find out.

“H-Herman...”

He quicken his pace again, tighten his grip on my wrists

“Louder!”

I moaned uncontrollably as he growled his demand again. It was more animalistic. I felt a knot in my stomach...I was close

“Herman!”

His thrusts went deeper inside me, hitting my cervix. Every time he hit it, it was sent more and more closer to my orgasm. I felt the doctor pulsating violently inside me. He was getting close too.

“LOUDER! BEG FOR ME!”

I couldn’t take it anymore. His aggressive tone with his demands as he pounded the fuck out of me was too much. I wanted him...no...I needed him. I needed his cum and I needed it NOW!

“Oh Herman! Cum inside me, please! I need you so bad! I wanna feel every part right now....I’m yours, Herman....Herman!.....”

That did it. He moaned loudly, almost a scream as his hot cum filled me to the brim. Then, electric waves came out of him, causing me to scream, but not pain. It was pure bliss....ecstasy....a feeling that I wanted again...I reached my limit from this. My whole body shook as the electricity hit my every nerve. My eyes rolled and was a moaning mess. Herman laid on top of me as his climax subsided, slowly catching his breath. Even though it was over, I was no longer feeling ashamed that this happened. I didn’t feel fear, nor did I feel angry. I didn’t have the desire to escape this place. I wanted to stay...I wanted to be his patient...I was under his command.


	2. Awaken the Inner Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Herman begins to explain to tell you about the world that you are in before introducing to you a new friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to tell you guys upfront that this is mostly dialogue about the world of DBD, but trust me there is smut in this chapter.

After recovering from our moment of intimacy, Herman got up and went to get his clothes back on. I watched with lust still in eyes. He saw me, but didn’t say anything. He carried my limp body to a hospital room. It wasn’t much. It had a bed, a closet, a tv, a nightstand, you know the typical furniture you see at a hospital. He laid me on the bed and then went over to the closet. It was filled with folded white patient gowns. He grabbed one and came back over to me. 

“Put this on.” He said, firmly.

How could one just suddenly change his demeanor after having wild sex? I would never know. Maybe he’s different. He’s already not a normal human being. I tried to sit up from my bed, but my arms goes limp as I tried to raise myself up. Herman lifted my body slightly and helped me put it on. I realized that it wasn’t any normal patient gown. It was little more form fitting and it showed part of my breasts. It was also a lot shorter as well. Almost up to the middle of my tights. The gown should be exposing my back. It wasn’t. This was more of a sexy oversized T-shirt. I wasn’t complaining though. At least it was new clothes to wear.

Herman laid me back down once he finished dressing me. He looked at me. I couldn’t tell how he was feeling. Confused? Satisfied? Distracted, possibly?

“We shall do the experiment tomorrow. It seems that your body has handled enough for one day. You can rest.” 

He gets up to walk away, but I stopped him

“Wait...”

He turns around with a smirk.

“What? You want me to stay, my dear?”

I blushed and nodded, looking down.

He chuckled, “Unfortunately, I have some duties to attend to. I might come see you later...if you’re good..”

And with that, he left, closing the door behind him. I felt a little empty inside when he left. I only met him not even a couple of hours ago and I already felt attached to him. But I know he’s a bad man. A dangerous man. I know he’s going to kill me once he’s done with me. I’m only a pawn to his little game. However, I might as well embrace every second as I know I can’t leave. However, I wished he gave me something to entertain myself. Even if he did, my body reminded me how weak I was and my mind was still feeling fuzzy from all the pleasure I received. It was best for me to take a nap and recover. I looked up at the white ceiling as I slowly closed my eyes, drifting away into the dream realm.

I don’t know how long I was out for, but the time I woke up, there was a plate of food on my nightstand. It was two grilled ham cheese sandwiches with a bag of chips and a bottle of water. Did Herman bring me this? I took the plate from the stand and inspected it. I pulled the bread apart from the cheese. It was super gooey and it was still warm. It didn’t look suspicious. I happily took a bite and immediately I noticed my mouth was full of flavor as if it was made from a chef. However, the ham did taste a little different compared to the others, but I didn’t mind. I finished my meal and I placed it back on the stand. I got up from my bed and looked in the closet. There were a few books in here. Books that I haven’t seen before, but I figured it would occupied me for awhile. Then I heard the door open. It was Herman, but I looked at him in horror when I noticed he was covered in blood. What has he been doing?

“Don’t worry about the blood. It’s just from today’s work.”

Work? What the fuck kind of work does he do? I know he’s a doctor, but I don’t know any doctor that is covered in this much blood and it was VERY fresh.

He looked over at the nightstand and he smiled a little. 

“I see you finished your dinner. Lovely. Although, it’s more like breakfast. You have been asleep for quite some time.”

Did I really sleep for that long? I know I was tired from last night’s affairs but apparently, I underestimated it. 

“Did you make it, Doctor? It was really good.”

He chuckled, “I can barely make my own food, let it alone for you. I had someone else do it, who you would see very soon.”

The fact that he didn’t make it for me was a little disappointing, but maybe for the best. But then I wondered who made it and why I was seeing him. Was this for the experiment?

“Who is he?” I asked.

“He’s a charming boy and a shy one at times, but needs to know what is like to be a man. It’ll be quite an experience for him and possibly for you too. It’s part of the experiment.” He gave me a wicked grin.

I don’t know if I like the sound of that. 

“What is even this experiment anyhow?” I asked, crossing my arms. 

“I thought you’ll never ask.” Herman said. He went to a nearby chair and sat on it. He seemed excited to talk about this.

“This experiment was something I wanted to conduct for a very long time, in fact since coming this...place. This place had truly unleashed the me that I wasn’t to get in the real world.”

“What do you mean by the real world?”

“Oh? I guess I didn’t really explain it, didn’t I? You see...this place isn’t...normal. It’s another dimension that only the Entity allows people to come and go. The Entity is like “god” as you would call it. There are different realms that us as “killers” go to hunt survivors. This hospital here is one of them and it’s my home.”

Entity? Dimension? Other killers? Survivors? I was beyond confused and had so many questions. 

Let the dialogue commence:

You: “So what you’re saying is this place is far from my home? My actual home?”

Doctor: “Precisely. So even if you were to try and escape from here, you really can’t. You are stuck here unless Entity says otherwise.”

You: “This Entity you speak of...a god? Are they a person?”

Doctor: “Ummm...possibly? All I know is that he’s a powerful being and he likes offerings and sacrifices...sacrifices such as the survivors and offerings such as coin or even a photo in exchange for something that you want, which is what I did for you...except this isn’t something that the Entity normally would do. I had to go into the real world to get you, which...wasn’t the easiest tasks.”

You: “You brought me from the real world? Why? You don’t even know me and I just know you from the news. You’re a madman! You use people for your needs and traumatize or even killing them in the process!”

Doctor: “I don’t have to know you for what I am doing, my dear. I picked you from the dead of night as you were walking from somewhere. I was lurking in the shadows, waiting for my opportunity to have you in my grasps. And once I did, I was brought back here as the deal ensues. And trust me, I had standards on who to pick. I wouldn’t pick any random stranger. You just so happen to be at the wrong place at the wrong time...and honestly, I wouldn’t change it.” *smiles wickedly*

You: *shivers in fear* “You really are out of your mind. Why couldn’t you just picked the “survivors” that was already here?”

Doctor: “Unfortunately, the Entity wouldn’t allow that. Otherwise, we wouldn’t be having this conversation. You wouldn’t even be here. The survivors are here for sacrifices and for sacrifices alone. And once he gets tired of the old ones, he finds new ones, along with new killers to make the game more interesting. You are a special case. You don’t get to be in the trials that the others endure. You’ll be with me. Believe me when I say, you would prefer this than participating in the trials. I’m honestly quite impressed on how the others do it without losing their minds. Probably because of the people they are with...and the fact that they don’t really die. It’s an endless cycle.”

You: “So what you’re saying is...I can’t die here...even if I wanted to?”

Doctor: “Like I mentioned, you are a special case. You don’t get the luxury of immortality. If I killed you right now, you will die. You don’t go back to the real world. You are forever dead. Even if you killed yourself, same thing. Only the Entity decides if you can go back home, which never happens. You weren’t suppose to be here...it’s only fair that you don’t get the “benefits” that the others get.”

You: “Then I can just off myself. I don’t have to participate in your so called experiments. If I can’t go home, then this is basically hell that I can just escape from with the consequences of perma-death.”

Doctor: *frowns* “And now why would you do that? You seemed to enjoy last night and I haven’t even told you what you were getting into yet. Besides, even if you were going to kill yourself, that would never happen. Meaning that you get to die doesn’t mean it can’t prevented. I know my ways of making sure that doesn’t happen. I meant it when I said I might just keep you and I’m going to. I took the time to bring you here...why would I let that go to waste? You can everyone’s little stress reliever...”

You: *looks at the doctor in disgusts* “You think my body is just nothing but a living fleshlight? I can easily be used up and eventually, you would want someone else.”

Doctor: “Not necessarily. This is what the experiment is about. I want to know if your body is able to handle different levels of...men. There are some who are gentle, some are aggressive and there’s a couple who are...well, in simple terms, can’t handle themselves in a normal matter. Last night was only an introduction on what you were getting into. It was impressive, to say the least. I was very sure that you would be dead and your body would turn into goop, but I was very wrong. Your body is more durable than I imagined. Almost not human, in a way. I am quite excited to know what your body can endure and what it can’t.”

End of Dialogue 

All of this was a lot to take in. There was other people who were here with me, only to killed over and over to some kind of god; the fact that I was here against my will and not allowed to be killed and the worst part: I’m only here to be someone’s blow up doll. Can I just do the trials instead? It can’t be that bad as it was implied.

Before I could even say anything else, the doctor got up from the chair.

“I think we talked long enough. I don’t want to keep our friend waiting.” 

He walks out the door, closing it behind him like before. I looked around the room. Herman says I can’t kill myself, but I’m going to prove that I can. I tried to pull the huge closet forward so that it would fall on top of me. Nope. It was somehow glued to the wall. I tried to use the sheets to choke myself, but it wasn’t tight enough to cut of my breathing. I considered stabbing myself on the ends of the nightstand, but it was rounded off and it was padded. There was nothing...nothing in here at all that could kill me or even hurt me....he was right...I couldn’t do anything. He had it all figured out before I even came here. I just sat on the chair, waiting for this experiment to occur.

It didn’t take too long for the doctor to come back. Walking in behind him was this tall man with a couple of extra pounds on him. He was wearing a yellow apron with a white t-shirt and black pants. It seemed like he has been working at some kind of butcher shop with the blood that was on him. 

“Meet Bubba. He’s going to be with you today...”

I looked at him. His face seems off. Is he wearing another face? He had sewn thread on the sides of his face. It looked painful and disgusting. I didn’t know what to say.

“Well I’ll let you two get to know each other while I...observe from another room.” Herman leaves. 

For a moment it was nothing but silence between Bubba and I. I didn’t know where to begin. What am I suppose to do? Does he know what he was suppose to do?

“So umm...have you done this before?” I asked, softly

He looked down at the floor before shaking his head no. I kind of felt bad for him. Even though I was a virgin, at least I knew what I was doing. I softly grabbed his hand and he looked up. 

“Here. I’ll show you.” I said with a smile

I assumed that he was one of the killers that the doctor mentioned, so I want to try and be nice to him. Besides, he seems harmless for now. 

I guided him to the bed and had him sit down. I slowly took off my gown, revealing my bare body. I can see his eyes widen and he squealed. It sounded like a pig noise, but a happy one...or maybe a confused one? I couldn’t tell.

“You can touch me.” I said. “You can touch me wherever you like.”

Bubba stared at me for a moment before slowly grabbed my breasts. He squealed again, but it sounded ecstatic. He might like the way my breasts feels on his hands. He then traces his hands to the side of my waist and hips. As he does this, I can see that he was pitching a tent under his apron. He was enjoying this.

“You can suck and lick them.” I said, pointing to the breasts. 

He makes a noise before he guides me to sit on his lap. I can definitely feel how hard he was getting now. It was throbbing underneath me. 

He licks them slowly. He had a small tongue, which was probably why it made me feel more good than normal. I sighed as he does this for a bit. Then he proceeds to suck on them. I gasps as my breasts started to feel tingly and very sensitive. Bubba groaned and started to suck on them harder. I moaned and wrapped my arms around him. Why did this feel amazing. Then I realized that my untouched breast felt wet. I looked and then my heart sank. Coming out of my nipples was white liquid flowing down from the sides! I immediately knew what it was...but I wasn’t pregnant. There’s no way I was pregnant...right?

Bubba lifts his head and milk was dripping from the sides of his masks. He was breathing heavily. And then he made me get off of him and was rubbing his crotch. He whimpered. Was he in pain? He must be getting way too hard in his pants. 

“Let me help you.” I said. 

Bubba watches in curiosity as i took off his apron and unzipping his pants. He sighed in relief when his engorged member was release from the confinements. He wasn’t as big as the doctor, length wise, but damn he was thick. When I kneeled down and wrapped my hand around it, it barely fit. 

“I’m going to make you feel better. Is that ok?” 

Bubba nodded slowly, giving me permission. 

I stroked him slowly while using my thumb to rub his tip. I see him lifting his head backwards and groaning. He liked it. I went on with this pace for awhile before picking up the pace. He bucked his hips a little in reaction and his groans became louder. 

It makes me wonder if Bubba was a pure virgin. You know, the kind of virgin where they never masturbated before or even looked at porn. Maybe this is why he was feeling this good. If that was a case, I should do more than just this. I stopped stroking him. Bubba looked at me, whimpering as if he was telling me why did I stopped.

“Don’t worry. I’m going to make you feel even better.” I said. 

I slowly pushed him down on the bed and got on top of him. Bubba cocks his head to the side in confusion. He definitely doesn’t know what was happening next. 

“I’m going to ride you.” I said. “Your...thing goes in here” I pointed to my entrance. “That’s where magic happens.”

He squeals, happily. He was quite a manchild, so I have to talk to him like one. I slowly went down on his cock and he growls. His cock was really throbbing inside as if he was going to burst any minute just from being inside of me. I gave him a minute to relax. I rubbed his chest through his shirt and he sighed. I looked at his lips. I noticed that he didn’t have alot of teeth. Gross, but he’s been a good boy. I wanted to show him how much of a good boy he was. So I kissed him on the cheek, then his noise and then...his lips. He made a noise, sounded like in confusion, but then he sighed as I got to his lips. He was sloppy at first, but quickly learned to match his movements with mind. It became...kind of passionate. His cock was throbbing less now and figured I can move. Still kissing him, i grinded on his cock slowly. I pulled back and watched him become a moaning freak. He grabbed my hips as I started to bounce on him with a quicker pace.

As i did this, I was wondering what the doctor doing. He said he was observing us, but he was probably masturbating as we did this. It was kind of a turn on to think about. While I was in my own thoughts, Bubba decided to take control. He flipped me over, making me under him. He took his shirt off and starts to thrusts into me. It was sloppy of course. He eventually figured out how to keep a steady pace and then hit my g-spot. I moaned loudly. He reacted with a loud squeal before pounding into me. 

“Oh yes, Bubba. Such a good boy.” I moaned. “Keep doing that.”

He squeezed my hips in reaction. His cock was throbbing violently again. He was close. He groaned, almost in pain.

“It’s ok. It’s almost over.” i said, “Come here.” I reached my arms to him and he lowers himself to me and starts kissing my neck. The bed was squeaking now as he went faster and harder. 

Eventually, he made a loud whimper in my ear and I felt his hot load releasing inside me and I reached my climax. Bubba stopped thrusting and was panting as his climax was ending, but he was still cumming inside of me. His warm liquid flowed out, even though his cock was still in me. He was pented up all this time and was finally released. After he was done, he rolled the other side of the bed. Luckily the bed was big enough for the two of us with him being a little big. I turned to Bubba with a smile.

“Do you feel better?” I asked him

Then I realized he was snoring. How did he fall asleep that fast? It was alright though. At least I know he was satisfied. I quickly turned around when i heard a door creak. It was Herman.

“Had fun?” He asked.

Admittedly, I did have fun. Was I going to tell him that? Nope. But i think he knew my answer when I didn’t even look at him. 

“Well, it seems like Bubba had his fun too. He might be a happy man for the next few days.”

As he said this, I remembered the fear from earlier. I looked at my breasts. Still leaking milk and I looked at Herman, frowning.

“What did you do to me?” I said, angrily

“Oh that? I may or may not put something in your water bottle before all this happened.”

I sighed in relief, but I still had that burning question in my mind. Was I going to be pregnant? I haven’t been using protection this whole time. And if I do, what does this mean? Who was going to be the dad? Herman? Bubba? The other killers I might meet? I shivered at the thought.

“I wouldn’t worry about that if I was you.”

I looked up at Herman. Did he read my mind or something? I blushed.

“Anyways, I shall let Bubba rest for now.” Herman said, “He’s going to stay with you for a few days, so keep him happy in the meantime.”

He walks away and was about to close the door behind.

“And besides, if you do get pregnant, which you definitely might be....the child is mine.”

His voice sounded threatening when he said this. I looked at him in fear as he closed the door. I cuddled next to Bubba as he was snoring away. His big arms wrapped around me tightly. I didn’t know if I should cry or if I should be angry. I didn’t ask for this, but yet...i didn’t want it to end...and I wanted more.


	3. This Little Life of Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You became sick one day and The Doctor revealed to you why.

I don’t know how time as passed since I came here, but since then not only was the doctor’s “patient”, I was also a new friend to Bubba...or at least his new feeding buddy. Since our first encounter, he hasn’t left me alone and all he does is suck on my now milk-producing breasts while stroking himself. But hey, at least he’s not asking for sex to my relief. To the doctor’s, however, he was annoyed. He was hoping that Bubba would just be pounding my brains out from now on, but he prefers to relax as he feeds on me. Honestly, it was kind of cute. Not only that, Bubba would also bring me all kinds of food for me. Sandwiches, soups, and sometimes just meat with a rose on top of it. I still don’t know where the meat came from since the texture and taste was different, but the way he seasoned the food made it taste amazing. Maybe this was some kind of special meat from an animal that exists here. Were there animals in this place? Possibly. I never went outside yet, so anything is possible. After awhile, Herman told Bubba that he has to leave, especially since I started getting sick. I was throwing up and I felt like my whole world was just spinning out of control. Bubba didn’t want to leave, but I guess he didn’t want to start a fight with Herman. He kissed my head as a way to say goodbye and left. A part of me hopes he comes back, but the way Herman looked at Bubba as he left made me think otherwise. Was he actually jealous of him? 

I was curled up in a fetal position on the bed when Herman walked up to me and sat down beside me.

“What’s troubling you, my dear?”

I looked at him with teary eyes. 

“I’m nauseous and dizzy. Like I have the flu or something...and I’m super hungry and I ate lunch not too long ago.”

The doctor was silent for a second before he got up and picks me up, bridal style. I started to shake

“W-Where are we going?” I asked

“We are going on trip to the lab.” He said as we left out of the room. Other than leaving the room to go use the bathroom, to use the toilet or shower, I never really gotten to explore the hospital. It was definitely a huge hospital...a very disturbing one. There were corpses on wheelchairs randomly in hallways and rooms. The sounds of electricity made me jump each time, thinking that it was him trying to shock me. However, I think that was in the back of his mind. Seeing him up close like this as he was carrying me made me feel fuzzy and warm inside. I didn’t feel ashamed, but I should be. I tried every way to be disgusted by this, but I can’t...I just...couldn’t

Eventually we went into a room with a bed with a monitor on the side. Was that...sonogram? He laid me down on the bed and boot up the monitor. He lift up my gown and grabbed a bottle that was on the side of the bed. Warm thick, liquid gently was place on my lower part of my belly as he squeezed the bottle. Then he grabbed the scanner that was attached to the monitor and starts rubbing the liquid all over my belly. It felt nice, but what was he-

“You know I knew this was coming...” he said suddenly with a crooked smile.

“What are you talking about?” i asked, confused

Bum bum, bum bum, bum bum, bum bum

I looked at the monitor to where the sound was coming from and...I saw it...a little tiny sac. Not moving, but had a pulsating organ on it’s very undeveloped body, which was making heartbeats. Tears flowed from my face...

I was pregnant.

“You seemed very surprised. After all the charade you have done without doing anything to prevent it.”

I looked at him and frowned, “You raped me!”

“Did I though?” Herman cocked his head “You seemed to like it. It’s not rape if you liked it. Same thing with Bubba. You could have asked for condoms if you liked, but you didn’t, but either way...this was a definite possibility, condoms or not.”

I said nothing to him and turned back to the monitor. I felt bad for it. It didn’t deserve to be here nor it was to suppose to be here inside my womb, but there it was. I didn’t want to get rid of it either. It was my child right? Even though this wasn’t the circumstances I wanted to be in to have a child, but...I know I would love him or her, no matter what. The father of the child, however, was a different story...

Herman wiped the gel off my belly and picked me again, back to my room. On my way there, I looked at him.

“Did you do this on purpose?”

Silence. Dead giveaway.

“What are you going to do to it when it’s born?”

He looks down at me.

“What do you normally do with a child?” 

Rhetorical question...didn’t need an answer.

“But you are going to hurt the child, are you?”

He frowns, “My own flesh and blood? I may kill people, but I would NOT hurt my kid. Don’t get it twisted.”

I cringed at his angry voice. Did he really mean it? I hope he did...but what does that mean for the rest of the experiments? I guess I’ll found out later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 is short, sorry! But that’s all the chapters for today! I will write more! And please comment below on what you want me to write! I am more than happy to do requests for you guys


	4. Silent, but Kinky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second part of the experiment has begun with a very well-known killer

A couple of months has passed...well, I assumed it has, as I watched my belly grow, making a little bump. I have to be at least 3 months pregnant now. It feels weird to be carrying a child, but at the same time, it felt invigorating.

Since finding out I was pregnant, Herman has been a little more nicer. He even took me out of the hospital room and we went to his home which was behind the hospital. This whole time I thought he was living in the hospital. I guess this Entity cares about their killers. 

The house was very nice, fit for a doctor. I can tell that he definitely a luxury type with the chandeliers and fancy, yet disturbing self-portraits of himself hanging in the living room. I also assumed that his favorite color is red, due all the rooms being painted in red or redish paint. Hell, he was even wearing a very nice red suit. He was...kind hot in it. Herman took me to his bedroom, which looked more like an office. He had bookshelves, a desk with a computer and couch and a...fireplace? I hope that fireplace was electric. 

“This is where you’ll be staying from now on, my dear.” He said with a smile and rubbed my bump.

I slowly started to believe that he loved his unborn child the way he took care of me, but I refused to let my guard now. I don’t know what he’s capable of and I don’t want him to give me false hope.

He gave me new clothes, which wasn’t modern...like at all. It was a maiden dress, the one you see in medieval times. I didn’t think Herman was a vintage type too or maybe the Entity told him to make me wear this. I’ll never know. I switched out my patient gown to the maiden dress. It felt nice, but it wasn’t my style. I’ll get used to it.

Herman came up behind me and wrapped his around me.

“You look more like a mother now.” He said, softly

I turned to him, “Since when did you became romantic?”

He turned away, blushing, “I can be nice sometimes, you know.”

Honestly, I wasn’t complaining that he was nice and I liked him this way, but it seemed more regular when I became pregnant. At the same time, his evil side of him started to settled with me. I liked it...dare I say, turned on by it sometimes. Sometimes, I would like to see him killing the survivors in the trials and I did ask him about it. He told me it was too dangerous and that it would hurt me and the baby. He was very adamant about it, especially since the Entity wanted the hospital to open again for the trials. He said he better not see me there. I told he won’t, but I lied. I was going to watch him, but I’ll have to be sneaky about it. However, that was something for another day. 

Herman guided me to the lower part of the house. A dungeon of some kind or a torture room with chains, whips and a chest full of other stuff. But mainly, there was a small bed with straps on the side. I shallowed in fear.

“Your second part of the experiment is in here. Intimidating, yes, but it’s not going to lead to the toys...not yet anyways.”

Not yet?!

Herman had me take off my dress and laid it on the floor. I sat on the bed and looked at Herman, waiting for further instructions. 

“Now, this next experiment is going to be more...intense. This person you are going to meet is pretty quiet, but dangerous in some ways. Certain things can tick him off. But you don’t need to fear. He’s somewhat reasonable.   
He won’t hurt you too bad...just some choking and possibly cutting...”

My eyes widened as he said this. Should I be worried or excited?

“Did you forget I was pregnant already?” I asked.

“Trust me, I wouldn’t be doing this if I figured this was going to a detriment to the baby. Your final part of the experiment is not until after the baby is born...and I did that for a reason.” He smirked, “In fact during that time, I will be supervising that. I’ll be very...VERY close by.”

A lump formed in my throat. I’m starting to wonder again if he wants to kill me with the way he describes these next experiments. I was curious about them...but doesn’t mean I was excited about them...or was I? Am I going to be? I was unsure.

There was heavy footsteps coming from upstairs.

“Ah, he’s here. Doesn’t knock as always. I’ll be back” He goes upstairs

Wait...he just let himself in the house?! Who was this person? The footsteps became closer and closer. Then I saw him...a brown-haired man with a white mask and a dark blue jumpsuit. This man...I thought he was dead. He went missing for quite some time, but now I know why. Michael Myers was summoned to serve the Entity...

“Looks like you know him from the way you are staring.”

I snapped back to reality and I hugged my knees

“Sorry.” I said, quietly. 

“Well, you two have fun...I’ll be nearby.” He leaves once again with the door closing with a echoey sound. It was very eerie, which didn’t make the situation better. I looked at Michael, who just stood there. I can hear him heavily breathing under the mask, making my blood boil in fear. I was remind in my head that certain things tick him off. Like what? I wished Herman told me what those were. Maybe not show fear for one. He lives off of screams from fear and pain. Maybe if I showed him, I’m not scared of him, maybe it would make him think different. 

I got up from my bed and went up to him. God, he was tall. Taller than the doctor and MUCH taller than me. He stares down at me. I was blushing. Him towering over me made this alot more difficult than I thought.

“Um...I like your mask.” I said, nervously. Wow, I felt pathetic.

Michael cocks his head. Was he confused?

“I-It’s really nice.” I said, starting to sweat and then i looked down. Then, I saw his bulge...oh fuck...he was HUGE. Before I could even admire it a little more, I was suddenly pushed to a wall with a slam with a thick hand around my throat. Pain was shot throughout my back, but not as much as the pain that was in my neck. I struggled the breathe, gasping for air. Michael just watch as my body was squirming for a way to escape. Did he want me to beg?

“Please...let me...go...I’ll do anything...let me breathe...please...Michael...”

After that, he let me go and I inhaled the much needed oxygen that resulted with coughing. Before I could recover fully, he pinned me to the bed and then, a knife was pulled from his pants pocket. I was so dead...I closed my eyes waiting for him to stab me over and over. But it didn’t came...instead, I just felt the cold, sharp blade tracing my skin on my shoulder blade. I hissed as it was piercing deep to where blood was drawn. The way he traced me was odd. As if he was writing something. When he got done, I turned to where he did the damaged.

Myers

I knew what that meant. I was his and he was going make me his, whatever I like it or not. With that in mind, he brutally flipped me over and I heard a zip and then a heavy slap on my ass. I yelped. And then he playfully taps my ass with his huge cock. He was a tease. I sighed in frustration. And then without warning, he plunged himself into my ass and went to town. Anal sex was beyond what I expected. Just like vaginal sex, it hurt alot, especially since he didn’t even give me time to adjust to his length and thickness, but after that, it felt amazing. With him being an animal, abusing my hole, slapping my cheeks and pulling my hair aggressively as he does this, the sex was pleasurable. However, he does have a lot of stamina. It felt like this has been going on for hours. I was losing my mind with my eyes rolled back and my tongue hanging on the side, moaning like crazy. But I was nowhere to climax and didn’t seem like Michael was going to let me have it. He was chasing his own with his low grunts and heavy breathing. So I just reached down to my clit and rubbed it the best I can. With Michael’s brutal, incredibly fast pace, there were alot of times my rubbing was hit or miss. Eventually, there was a point where I kept it constant and I was able to achieve my orgasm, to which it made Michael climax as well with a low groan, filling with my ass with his cum. 

It was over, I thought 

Boy, I was wrong.

He then started to tear up my pussy. No adjustment time as well. He just pounded away. I was getting overstimulated and I felt flutters in my stomach. 

The baby, I realized.

I held onto my bump as he was violently thrusting into me, but it wasn’t long before he started to choke me again. It felt more tight this time. He was feeling good...too good. He was going to kill me at this rate. 

I begged him to let go, but he didn’t let up. I was going in and out of consciousness and my vision. This time, I knew I was going to die. Then everything stopped. The thrusting, the choking...it all stopped. My vision started to clear and I saw why. Herman came in and knocked him out with a very sharp looking stick. I looked at him, catching my breathe.

“He got too into it.” Herman said as he picked me up and took me back upstairs to the bedroom. When he laid me down on the bed, he took out a baby heart monitor and place it on my bump. 

Bum bum, bum bum, bum bum.

I sighed in relief...although...I knew the baby was fine...and so was I...the danger of dying...why did I want that again?


	5. The Trials

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were bored out of your mind, so you decided to break the rules-spectate the trials...that was a BIG mistake

I wasn’t sure what happened to Michael after that day Herman knocked him cold, but I was told not to worry about it. Meanwhile, I had to wait a few more months for the final experiment, so I had to find something to do. I did find some books that were interesting in the library, so I read a few of those. Herman, somehow, got me a sewing machine with a few supplies and how to books. I was never a crafty person, but decided to give a shot. After awhile, I was able to get the hang of it. I even made a suit for Herman, which he appreciated it. 

I had to be 6 months at this point. Herman gave me an ultrasound at the hospital and told me our daughter was healthy. Yes, we were having a girl. I always wanted a daughter, so I was excited when he told me the reveal. After that, he took me back home.

“I’m going to be away for awhile.” He said, “You don’t leave from the house, ok?”

I nodded and he rubbed my belly, mumbling something. It was too quiet for me to hear. He kissed it afterwards and left.

I tried to find ways for keep myself busy. I didn’t feel like sewing or reading. I took a nap for awhile, thinking Herman might come back, but he didn’t. So i said, screw it and I left out the house. Soon as I did, I heard screaming coming the hospital and that’s when I knew what I wanted to do.

I snuck in through one of the windows of the hospital and crept through the hallways. Eventually, I stumbled upon a generator. Was that here before? Then, I heard footsteps nearby. Quickly finding a place to hide, I found a red locker and I immediately hid in it without causing too much noise.

“Hurry up, Claudette.” Someone shouted, “The Doctor has already gotten one of us and not a single gen is done and you didn’t help!”

“Well, Dwight, forgive me, that I was trying to save our FRIENDS!!” A female voice yelled.

I heard a growl in frustration and then there was sounds of engines, running. I peaked through the hole and I saw two people working the generator. There was a man with glasses and a woman with glasses. I assumed the man was named Dwight and the woman was Claudette. These were the survivors that Herman mentioned. It also seems like one of them has already been sacrificed to the Entity. I wanted to help them, but I didn’t want to get caught.

Then suddenly, I heard a heart beat in my ear. I trembled. I assumed that blood rushed into my ear, but then the sound became louder and louder. Dwight ran away from the gen and Claudette slowly went into a locker next to mine. Then, I saw Herman with his headgear and his electrifying stick. He kicked a gen that Dwight and Claudette, which caused a spark and then went to the direction Dwight ran. The heart beat sound slowly went away and I heard Claudette come out of the locker. Did Herman cause the heart beat? Did everyone hear that when he’s nearby? Claudette went back to the gen again and I watched in fascination. How does she know how to repair a generator? Did everyone in the trial knew how?

Before I began to have more questions, I heard...caws? Like crow caws. Claudette looked up and went to my locker. 

Damn it...

“Meg, is that you? You know you can’t be in the locker for that long.”

I didn’t say anything. Should I even say anything? 

“Meg, come on. I know you’re in there. You know the Entity’s birds will make you come out and play.”

At this point, I knew there was no way out of this. I peaked out of the locker and Claudette gasped. 

“Who...are you? Are you a new survivor?” She asked.

I shooked my head, “I’m not a survivor...more of a visitor, I think”

“A visitor? That’s new...I’m Claudette, by the way.” She smiled

“Y/N...” I said, quietly. In my mind, it felt a bit unnecessary to introduce myself, especially since we weren’t even suppose to meet. 

“Nice to meet you, Y/N...Can you help me with the generator? I want to finish this gen before the Doctor comes back.”

I looked down. I knew it would be rude to not help her, but it’ll be betrayal if the Doctor sees me...I didn’t know what to do. I come out of the locket and Claudette looks down to see my bump.

“You’re...pregnant?”

I slowly nodded.

“You...shouldn’t be here! I knew the Entity was cruel, but this...this is just inhumane.”

She’s right...I shouldn’t be here. I only came here for my own curiosity of the trials. 

“You’re right...I should go.” I turned to walk away, but Claudette grabbed my hand

“Go? There’s nowhere to go right now.”

I stayed silent for a minute and i looked at her dead in the eyes.

“Not for you, but there is for me.”

Before Claudette could respond, we felt a jolt of pain throughout body, causing us to scream. I fell to the ground, holding my belly. The baby kicked uncontrollably. She doesn’t even know what’s going on. Then I started to hear quiet voices in my head, causing me to shake. What was happening?

“We gotta go! Now!” Claudette grabbed my hand and dragged me to the opposite of the hospital. I heard the heart beat again as I ran. Was this how the survivors endured the trials? Eventually, we came across Dwight and another girl, who I figured was Meg that Claudette mentioned earlier. 

“Claudette! You’re ok!” Dwight said with a smile, but then looked at me and had a confused expression on his face, “W-Who is this?!” 

“This is Y/N....ummm, it’s a long story, but we gotta get to work.” 

“Is she gonna help?” Meg exclaimed. 

Claudette looked at me. I couldn’t just be the only odd one out. Besides, these were the first normal people I meet since I got here. It’s the least I could do.

“Yes...of course. But please tell how to fix them.”

Dwight quickly explained to me how to fix the generators. I was able to get the hang of it, but the voices in my head caused it to be a little difficult. I just pretend they were there. However, it seemed like everyone else was struggling to the point where Meg fucked up and caused the gen to pop. Everyone ran off the gen. I hid in the locker again. The heart beat goes off and Herman eventually shows up. He kicks the gen and runs off. I come out of hiding and continued working on the generator. Eventually, a loud ding was heard from it and it was sputtering smoothly. I walked away from it and looked for the others. I saw Dwight working on another gen and smiled as I came up to him.

“Nice work on fixing the gen.” He said.

I smiled back and i helped him with the gen. As we did this, I saw him look up and down at me, occasionally. I knew he had questions.

Dialogue Start

“The Entity didn’t bring me here.” I said and he quickly looked at me.

Dwight: “Then who did?”

You: sighs “Herman did.”

Dwight: “Herman?”

You: “You guys call him the Doctor, but his name is Herman Carter. I’m surprised you haven’t heard of him.”

Dwight: “...but...how’s that possible? He’s like the rest of us. He can’t just leave here, willing.”

You: “Willing, yes...but there’s alot of things you don’t know, but I can’t say...the Entity may be watching.”

Dwight: “If he was watching...why do you want to help us then?”

You:...I would have felt bad if I didn’t. I warned by Herman not to come here, but I did anyways.

Dwight: “Warned? By him? Why? He’s a madman. He doesn’t care about anyone but himself.”

You: “And you may be right...but I know he cares about one thing...well, someone.”

Dwight: “Who is?”

You: “...his unborn daughter”

Dialogue ends

Dwight looks at me and my bump, repeatedly until he was able to process what I meant. He stopped working on the gen and stood up.

“How do you seem ok with this?!” He shouted, “He basically implanted a baby in you, unwillingly, and you’re ok with that?!”

I continued working on the gen.

“How do you know it was unwillingly?” I said, calmly.

Dwight said nothing and his eyes widened.

“A-Are you brainwashed?” He rambled “Are you his wife or something?! There’s no way anyone is willing to carry HIS child without feeling disgusted. And how did you even get here? There’s only one way in and another way out and then there’s-“

Ding

I got up from the gen and looked at him with a blank expression.

“There’s alot of things you won’t understand, Dwight...none of you would if you heard my story.”

With that, I left, leaving Dwight in a shocked state. As I walked back to the end of the hospital, where his house was, I heard a siren go off. I didn’t know what that mean, but I assumed that meant the trials was almost over. I hoped they were able to escape. I knew they were going to tell everyone what happened...I wondered if Herman was going to hear about it later...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp...you done goofed. Lol. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Let me know if you guys want me to write a story for you. I’ll do my best to write a good one for you!


	6. Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Herman found out that you disobeyed him and he wanted to teach you a lesson

It took me awhile for the voices to go away from the shock, even though I was annoyed when I found out later that Herman had pills for it in the kitchen cabinet. I went to the living room, laying on the couch, to rethink my decisions I made at the hospital. What’s gonna happen now since the survivors know who I was? Were they gonna figure out where I was? Are they gonna try to save me? There may not be any answers to my questions...or there could be. 

I hear footsteps and I saw Herman walk in. I waved at him. He did not look happy.

“Is there something wrong?” I asked.

“Well...the trials went unwell, to my surprise.” Herman said, “Usually, I don’t have any problems, taking down survivors one by one...but it seems like they repaired the generators alot more quickly than expected. I know they can rush it, but this was...abnormal, especially since I already sacrificed one survivor in the very beginning of the match....as if someone showed up to help them.” 

His face grew dark as he said the last sentence. I shallowed a lump.

“Well, maybe you had a bad day.” I said, getting up from the couch.

“Oh? A bad day, you say?” He walks slowly towards me. “You could be right...but you know what’s funny? I have a talent of identifying screams from people. It doesn’t matter how many people scream in the same room, if I hear it once...I will remember. And I recall a certain scream that I know very well. A beautiful, angelic scream...a sound that works me up when I hear it.”

I was backed against a wall as he stepped towards me, eerily. He was pissed and I knew why. My heart was pounding fiercely out of my chest and my eyes wondered for a place to run, but I knew that he’ll just outrun me. So I just stared at him, embracing for what’s to come.

“Let me ask you, princess...am I a joke to you?” 

I shook my head no.

“Really? Because when I warn you about something, I would assume that you take it seriously, correct?”

I nodded. 

“I’m glad we are on the same page...so...my next question is...”

He forcibly grabbed my head and pulled me closer to his face. I was tearing up and tried to pry his hand away, but he just hold it tighter.

“Why didn’t you listen to me, hm?” He growled.

“I-I’m sorry, sir.”

“Oh you’re sorry? Are you sorry that you caught or are you sorry that you didn’t listen?

I start to sob, “I’m sorry I didn’t listen. Please don’t hurt me.”

“Hurt you? Oh, my dear...I’m going to do more than just hurt you...The Entity is pissed because of you! And now, you’ll suffer for it.”

He dragged me by the hair, all the way downstairs to the basement. He took back to the room I was in with Michael and strapped me to the bed. I begged and begged for him to not to do this, but he just listened. He then rub his hands together and violent sparks came out from the wires in his skin. 

“You know, a part of me wonders if you did this on purpose...that you knew if you disobeyed me, you would be punished, but this, my dear, is not gonna be for pleasure. This...is pain.”

With that, his hands went on the sides of my head and everything went a blur. I screamed like I never screamed before. My body jolted as my brain was receiving violent volts of electricity. Everything went dark and I heard nothing but whispers and saw disturbing hallucinations.

A voice chimed in, “Remember, this is for your own good. You will learn to obey when this is over.”

I assumed it was Herman talking to me. Even with his soothing voice, it did nothing to calm me as it feels like hands and arms was clawing away at me. Various of dark figures was screaming at me. Some was telling me to run or help them. Others told me to keep screaming because they liked it. I didn’t know how long this went on. It felt like days, weeks...maybe months. I wasn’t sure. All I know is that I was in a nightmare that I can’t escape from. All I could think of was...Herman...and my child.

I wanted him to make this stop. I wanted to tell him how sorry I was and I won’t disobey him again. I’ll be a good patient. I’ll do better by him. I’ll do anything to make him happy.

Eventually, everything went back to normal and i was back in the bedroom with Herman. My head was on his lap and he was stroking my hair. I didn’t realized I stopped screaming and was just whimpering and shaking. 

“Did you learn your lesson, kitten?”

I nodded.

“Are you gonna be a good girl now?”

I nodded.

“Good...let’s pretend this didn’t happened, ok?”

I nodded. That was only thing I could do. I didn’t want to experience that again nor did I want to make Herman angry again. I want him to be happy. That was my purpose..my mission...my wish.


	7. New Killer: The Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: This is NOT a new chapter. This is just something that I wanted to do because I figured it would be interesting to have a child killer in the game, even though that may or may not happen. Lol.

So since the baby is about to be born soon, I decided to make a little biography about her, what would her perks be and her power. 

So obviously children, especially in a horror setting are creepy. They can be innocent one minute and then deceiving the next. So I believe that the child would have two variations: Innocent and Malicious. her Innocent variation is where she can easily lure survivors to her laugher or singing aka charmed. They cannot run away from her unless they hit a successful skill check three times. This gives The child has a chance to turn into her Malicious variation. This variation allows her to hit survivors, damage generators, break pallets. She also has the ability to vault over pallet, along with windows. However, she can only be malicious for a certain amount of time before going back to her Innocent variation. This power is called “Come out and Play”

Just like all killers, she have three perks on their own.

Playtime- Playing with the survivors is fun, but it’s annoying when they are busy on generators. When a generator is damaged, instead of regressing, it is blocked by the Entity for 30/40/50. After the time is up, the generator can be repaired again til damaged. This can be done up to 5 generators. 

Assistance-Sometimes, survivors can be too heavy to pick up. When a survivor is in a dying state, they are teleported to a random hook. This can only be used 2 survivors at a time. After the survivor has been saved, this perk reactivates in 40/30/20.

Don’t be Mean-Nobody likes to get hurt, even though you’re doing the hurting. When stunned by pallet or lightblind, survivors have an EXPOSED status affect for 15/20/25 seconds. 

(This is just a rough draft. I will definitely be editing this as I come up with more ideas. If you have a suggestion, let me know in the comments.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR OVER 1000 HITS! This is truly amazing that so many of you like the story so much. Sadly, this will be a short story and I don’t plan on making an entire series out of it, but who knows? Maybe I’ll change my mind in the future.


	8. Baby Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Herman insisted on having a baby shower, but what’s a baby shower without someone disagreeing with it?

Your POV

I didn’t think I would be meeting other killers, but Herman insisted that we have a baby shower. I wasn’t sure why since I can only relate to the survivors and I know they weren’t coming. Besides, I’m pretty sure I was going to be judged. I was non-killer who is with a killer and I’m having his baby. There’s no way there were going to be nice to me.

The party was set into different rooms. The guys were in the living room and the girls were in the bedroom. Herman wanted to me to rest. I did notice lately that it became a little harder for me to stand or walk for a certain amount of time, so the more I rest, the better. The female killers were interesting to say the least. There was a woman who was covered in boils and black blisters. Only one side of her face wasn’t affected. She was once a beautiful woman before a disease took over her. Her name was Adiris. Then there was Anna, a Russian huntress, who seems to be the motherly one in the group, along with Sally, who was a masked nurse. The rest was Lisa-an old, starved woman, Amanda-the pig, Rin-the spirit (who was barely wearing anything, but wraps) and Julie and Susie, the two youngest of the group. There was suppose to be a Charlotte coming, but she refused to come for whatever reason. As they all came in to the room, I was nervous. They all brought presents for me, which was nice...but I wondered if Herman told them to bring something. They really didn’t have to. I knew they didn’t like me. I know at least one of them wants to kill me. 

“Beautiful mother-to-be” Anna said as she sat next to me on the bed, “Carter knows good woman”

“Um, thank you?” I said. It wasn’t a surprised that Anna didn’t know perfect English, but it was a relief that I was able to understand her. Adiris came to the other side of the bed with small gift box in her hand

“I would give you a proper blessing,” she said with a soft voice “but I’m afraid I can’t touch you, for I am cursed with the plague. But I shall pray to you a healthy daughter and a smooth delivery.”

I smiled at her and thank her. 

“Dr. Carter and I will make sure that the child will be brought to this world without issues” Sally said.

“But do we get to kill her afterwards” Lisa said.

Everyone said no in unison.

“Told Carter not to invite you.” Anna said, firmly, “Did not listen to Anna. Insisted that you’ll be good.”

“Can you blame me?” Lisa said, “She’s not one of us.”

“That maybe so.” Julie chimed in. She was leaning against the wall in the corner of the room with her arm crossed. “But all of us were non-killers before. Besides, even if we agreed with you, Mr.Carter would kill all of us if we did anything to hurt her.”

Lisa growled, “What did Herman see in the girl anyways? He’s too fond of her, if you ask me...”

I just laid there with a sigh as I embrace the drama that was going to stir.

Herman’s POV

While the woman were bonding upstairs, the guys and I were pretty much were celebrating my fatherhood. Honestly, I didn’t think this day would never come, but everything came in fruition on the very first day I met her. And a daughter too, that was a bonus. However, the mighty Kazan was the jealous one and I knew why as I saw him watching all of us drink beer from the corner. I wasn’t going to say anything, but of course, the rebel Frank had enough beers to gain up the courage to say something.

“Kazan, my man.” He slurred, “Why you being a party pooper dude? Come on and have a drink.”

Kazan didn’t speak English, but luckily I was able to translate for him.

“Watashi wa jibun no monode wanai kodomo ni tsuite iwau no wa sukide wa arimasen.” (I prefer not to celebrate about a child that's not my own.)

“Let him be, Frank.” I said, firmly.

“He came to the party, right?” Frank said as he picked up a can of beer ad went up to him, “Obviously, he wants some fun.”

Joey, his partner, quickly went up to him, “Frank, don’t be fucking stupid.”

“Don’t worry. I’m just giving him some encouragement. I can do that, eh?”

Joey whispered something in his ear and Frank laughed, loudly with a snort.

“Wait wait, ok, so you telling me he mad because he’s not a dad? What about Rin? She’s your granddaughter

“An ancestor, yes...but not necessarily his granddaughter.” I said, “He basically wants more of his blood to carry one his legacy. The more DNA in the blood, the better.”

Joey tried to drag Frank away from Kazan, but he continued.

“Ok so here’s an idea then. Herman, you picked up this girl right? Maybe he could like borrow her after she delivers the baby.”

I looked at him, annoyed, “Idea rejected. She’s mine.”

“Yours really? I’m pretty sure she’s Bubba’s and Michael’s too, if I recalled correctly.”

Evan the Trapper spitted his beer in reaction and laughed, “Oh? So THAT’S why they weren’t invited!”

I was furious at that point, but I kept it cool, “No, Evan, that’s not why. They didn’t want to come, just like Charlotte and Victor. And how the hell did you even know about that, Frank.”

“Oh you know who? The most perverted motherfucker in here.” Frank looks at Ghostface with a smirk.

“DUDE, I told you to it’s a secret.”

I should have known Danny would know about the experiments. With him and his stupid camera, nothing is kept a secret.

“Look, what I do in my spare time is my own business, not no one else.”

“Oh the possibility that you might not be the dad is your-“

Frank was knocked out with a beer bottle by Joey, which broke into several pieces. Joey apologized for Frank’s actions and dragged him to one of the couches in the room. Then, I saw Rin, who phased next to Kazan. She looked concerned.

“You need to come upstairs. It’s Lisa.”

I looked at Rin, “Lisa?”

“Yeah. She’s going on about how Y/N is not one of us and she should be killed.”

I sighed. It’s one thing after another,is it?

Your POV

At this point, it became certain that everyone else was on my side and not Lisa’s. She kept going on and on how everyone is so hypocritical and that this is not the Entity’s wish. Just as she mentioned about the Entity, Herman came in and Lisa went quiet.

“And what about the Entity, hm?” He asked.

“N-Nothing, Mr.Carter. I was just explaining to the lovely Y/N how Grandma Lisa is going to spoil the little girl when she’s born.”

I heard Susie mumbled liar. I snickered

“First off, Lisa, you don’t get to speak about how Y/N is not one of us. She is part of the family now, whether you like it or not. As far as the Entity is concerned, I have their blessing and is pleased that there is another addition.And another thing you need to know...even though I had other intentions in the beginning, I began to change my mind. Y/N has...found a place in my cold heart and I made sure everyone is aware of that and I’m going make myself clear once more....you hurt the mother of my child in anyway, I swear on my fucking grave you wish you were dead.” His voice went dark as he said this.

With that, Lisa looked at everyone, especially me with a glare and stormed off. Herman went over to me and kissed my forehead.

“Are you ok, my sweet?”

I nodded, but then it hit me. Did Herman just confessed that he had feelings for me? I looked at him in shock. I wasn’t sure how to react or what to say. Did I feel the same way after all that has happened? I wasn’t sure...

A couple of hours later, everyone left and I opened up my presents with Herman. Anna seemed to be the one who gave me the most gifts with baby clothes, cloth diapers and handmade toys. Everyone else gave me small gifts such as jewelry and books on childcare. It was very thoughtful and it was a relief to know that everyone accepted me. 

Herman cuddled next to me while rubbing my belly. I still couldn’t believe how affectionate he was toward the baby. I wonder if that’a why he was being nice to me...

“You didn’t have to lie to everyone that you have feelings for me.”

He looked at me, confused, “What do you mean?”

“I know you love your child more than me. I’m only a patient to you and nothing more.”

Herman went silent for a moment and sighed, “I know you think that and you have every right to feel that way...but I wasn’t lying. You do have a place in my heart. There were certain things about you that I was really...surprised about. After so many things that has happened, you do not show fear. You never tried to escape from me or even tried to go with the survivors...it makes me wonder if you wanted to stay.”

When he said this, it made me wonder too. All this time, I could have just tried to end it all or at the very least leave with the survivors, but I never did. Maybe I did have feelings for him? Or am I just numb to the situation? Or possibly both? 

I laid my head his chest and wrapped my arms around him, eyes looking up at him, “It’s complicated...something that I need to figure out.”

He smiled a little, “I understand...I think it’s complicated for me too.”

With that, we both fell asleep, dreaming about the future that awaits us soon.


	9. The Birth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Herman’s sexual needs became something that you didn’t expect so soon...

Another time has passed and I was big I was gonna get. My bump was so big that I was certain that I was carrying twins, even though I wasn’t. Herman was getting more and more loving and protective of me. He didn’t want me to do anything that could possibly end up me getting hurt. He was also increasingly more...touchy. 

I was waking up from a nap when The Doctor came in. I looked up at him. His expression was blank. I couldn’t tell how he was feeling

“Is everything ok?” I asked him.

He didn’t say anything. He just walked up to the bed and climbed on top of me, kissing me passionately. I felt his cock throbbing between my legs. I pushed him away.

“N-Not right now.” I said, even though I was already getting wet down below and I wanted more. But it didn’t feel right having sex with a full developed baby inside me. But Herman didn’t listen. He leaned down and started biting and kissing my neck, still not saying a word.

“H-Herman, stop” I tried to push him away again, but this time, he pinned my wrists down to the bed, grinding against me. I moaned. What has gotten into him? 

He finally pulled away from my neck, breathing heavily. His head was dripping with sweat. 

“I want you.” He said.

Before I could respond to that, he quickly took off his coat and shirt, revealing his muscular body. He then started rubbing himself through his pants, resulting a moan.

“You know...sometimes a man can control his needs...but not when the mother of my child becomes increasingly more and more attractive.”

It made me realize that The Doctor has quite a fetish when it comes to pregnancy. Honestly, I don’t know how it’s considered hot, but it doesn’t matter what I think. Herman has been pent up all this time and he’s at his limit. I smirked at him and unbuckled his pants, freeing his massive cock. It sprung up, throbbing violently with its bulging veins. Herman sighed in relief as the result. I stroked him slowly as his head leans back, groaning.

I kneeled in front of him and started sucking him, causing him to hiss a cuss. My eyes stared up at him. This was as vulnerable I was ever going to see him, so I was going to take advantage of it. I stopped suck and he whined.

“W-Why did you stop? Please...continue.”

I put my hands on his face, rubbing his cheeks, “I’ll continue if I feel like it.” I said, taking my nightgown and underwear. I felt Herman’s eyes starting at my engorged breasts. I giggled and i rubbed them playfully.

“You wanna suck on them?” I said.

He nodded frantically. I gestured him to come here and he immediately went at it. I gasped loudly as he sucked hard on my nipples, desperate to try and get the thick milk out of me. He moaned, stroking himself at a fast pace. I didn’t want him to cum that way, so I stopped him. He looked up at me with sad eyes, still sucking, like a puppy, hungry for the mother’s milk. 

“Not yet” I told him.

After a minute of sucking, he pulled away, milk dripping down from the corner of his mouth. His breathing became more heavy and his cock was already dripping with pre-cum. I think he had enough. I made him get on top of me and I spread my legs.

“Fuck me, Doctor Carter.” I said with a low, sexy voice.

He didn’t have to hear it twice as he immediately thrust into me with no time for me to adjust to him. The bed squeaked as he pounded into me with brute force. His moans was animalistic and had one tear going down his face. Was he feeling that good? I wasn’t any better though. The way he thrusted into me made me want to scream from the top of my lungs. He kept hitting every sweet spot, making me melt. If sex could make you go into another world, this was it. We both were a mess. However, after a moment, I felt a cramp near my lower abdomen. It didn’t fell bad at first and then it slowly got worst. Then the pain went from my lower back up. At this moment, the pleasure was nearly gone as I started to freak out. 

“H-Herman, s-stop! Something’s wrong!” 

He didn’t listen. He was long gone, trying to reach his climax. I knew what I must do. I wrapped arms and legs around his body, pushing him deeper into me. This drove him nuts.

“Oh fuck...fuck...I’m so close, Y/N.”

“Cum on my body, Doctor Carter. I wanna feel your hot cum on me.”

After a few more thrusts, he pulled out and immediately sprayed on my body. Every part of my body was coated in his hot liquid, which was something I would appreciate, but I was too busy on how much pain I was feeling. Herman laid on the side, panting and in a daze. I got up to clean myself up but the pain was too much and caused me the kneel on the floor. I felt a burst of liquid from below and I immediately knew what was happening. I was in labor.

“Herman!” I shouted.

No response. I slowly looked over and realized he was asleep. 

“Damn it.” 

I desperately crawled to the bathroom that was next door to the bedroom, but the pain made it more and more harder to make it. Eventually, I reached to the bathroom. I just laid there on the floor, screaming in pain. With Herman knocked out from sex, I was helpless. There was nothing I could do but to just cry and push the baby out of me by myself. It felt like days I was in there, pushing and enduring the increasing pain that was now throughout my body. Eventually, I heard a small cry. I slowly sat up and see a bloody, but beautiful baby, squirming on the floor. Tears flowed down from my face as I picked my daughter up.

“It’s ok, baby....Mommy’s here.” I said quietly.

The baby eventually stopped crying and tried to open her eyes, but i realized that I had to clean her up. With the pain more tolerable than before, I got up and found the nearest towel and cleaned her up and then myself. The towel quickly became very dirty and smelly, so I tossed it to the side. Then, I was able to find scissors to cut the umbilical cord that was attached to my daughter and the placenta that I eventually pushed out. After that, I regained enough strength to get up from the floor and walked back to the bedroom, carrying the baby in my arms with her on my chest. Herman was still sleeping, which was probably for the best. I went into the closet and dressed my child into her outfit and started to breastfeed her. She looked up at me as she feeds. Before I became pregnant, I didn’t want to be a mother. I didn’t want to be responsible for a child for the rest of my life. However, after seeing my child for the first time, I think I would do it again in the future...if Herman wants to, that is...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I’m so sorry I took so long with this chapter to come out but it’s here now and THANK YOU FOR OVER 2000 hits on the story! I appreciate you guys reading it.


	10. Update on Experiments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author notes

Hello everyone. I know a lot of you are thinking where is the rest of the chapter for the story. Please forgive me I have a lot going on in life and I just did not have the time to write more chapters and trust me I do have a lot of ideas for the story it’s just that I don’t have a lot of free time to write those chapters so it might be a while before I get to it but trust me is going to happen very soon so hopefully you guys are patient with me and thank you guys for taking the time to read the story.


End file.
